All's Fair in Love and War
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Love at first sight. That is what the Hyuuga sisters believe when they first see Naruto. Hanabi's love for Naruto came much later than Hinata's of course, but what will Hinata do when Hanabi takes the initiative? Unsure of rating, went with M for strong language just in case. End pairing undecided! OOC Characters!
1. Love at First Sight

**A/N Hello fellow FF Member and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with a new fic called All's Fair in Love and War. This the fic you all chose and voted for! It came first with 10 votes! 'The Blind Search came in second with 5 votes! I will begin 'The Blind Search when I'm done with this fic or 'A Fall to Remember', which ever comes first.**

**For those of you who are wondering where 'Love Me' is, it's been removed and because of that, I could not post anything for a few days. Those of you who want 'Save Me' will have to PM me. Be warned, there is a reason for it's unfortunate removal. Not reposting or editing it for the sake of just keeping it on FF. If you want to read it, ask me.**

**As for the rating, I could not decide between T or M, I went with M due to strong language, but if I could go with T then please tell me! Italics means thoughts!**

* * *

"Just you wait! I'll become Hokage someday and you will all respect me!" A blonde spikey haired 12 year old boy proclaimed to the crowd that was surrounding him.

One of the men in the crowd laughed. "Yeah right kid! We'll never let you become Hokage. You are nothing but a demon!"

9 year old Hanabi stared at this altercation with interest. _Why must everyone torture him so? I mean, I don't personally like him or anything, but, hasn't he gone through enough?_

Naruto growled. "You may laugh now, but soon, I will protect this village!"

Hanabi smiled. _Those words, so confident, they make me believe in him._ Hanabi was about to speak up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I taught you better than that. Like I said if you wish to become the head of the Clan, then you must do as I say. That boy is only a demon."

Hanabi hung her head. _But, I don't see a demon…_ "What makes you say he's a demon?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "Are you questioning me?"

Hanabi noticed that Naruto, who ran away and now is hiding in the bushes, was now paying attention to the conversation between her and her father and even caught eyes with him and her heart skipped a beat. _Wh-What?_ "I…" Hanabi gathered her confidence. Now was the time to do the right thing… "Yes. I don't think having an entire village picking on a boy is the right thing to do!"

Hiashi growled as he slapped his daughter. "No! Bad girl! You don't speak out against me!"

When Naruto saw this he burst out the bushes. "Why are hitting your own daughter!?"

Hiashi growled. "I'm not hitting her, I'm disciplining her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you 'disciplined' her to teach her to be mean to another human being!"

Hiashi laughed. "You consider yourself a human being!? You are nothing more than the feces that lay in the dirt! I will gladly do this world a favor and kill you right now!"

Hanabi gasped at her father as he approached Naruto with a deadly amount of chakra. Hanabi had enough. She always tried to be the perfect daughter for her father, she always tried to make him proud, even if that included doing things she didn't want to do, ostracizing her own sister being an example. There comes at a point in time when one must realize something and must make a choice, and this was Hanabi's choice and this time, she decided to do the right thing, even if it meant being sealed. "I will not let you harm another person!" Hanabi got in front of her father and glared at him in the eyes.

Hiashi growled as he glared at his daughter. "Hanabi! As your father and Head of the Clan, I order you to step down!"

Hanabi stood defiant. "No! I will not let you kill!"

Hiashi shook his head. "I was proud of you Hanabi, always was, you were perfect, at least I thought you were. After trying so hard to finally convince the Elders to make you into the Clan Head, you spit on that favor by doing this! After they hear of this you will get sealed, and you know what? I will not care, because you are not perfect. If you aren't perfect, then to me, you might as well be in the dirt with that demon. It appears I have wasted my time with you. You are nothing and worthless, from now on, you are no longer my daughter, to me, you will be nothing more than the dirt I step on every day."

Each word felt like a stab to her heart. "Y-You can't mean that."

Hiashi frowned. "I meant every word, because you are not perfect, I don't love you anymore, in fact I hate you. I hate you more than anything in the world. Maybe I will try again with your pathetic excuse of a sister."

Hanabi looked in her father's eye with her bloodline activated and knew that he was telling the truth. Hanabi released her Byakugan and tears began to fall. "A-All be-because I tr-tried to do th-the right thing?"

Hiashi released an intense amount of Killing Intent. "Why are you crying!? First you defy my orders and now you are showing your emotions!? Pathetic!"

Naruto had enough as he got in front of Hanabi. "Why are you treating her like this!?"

Hanabi looked surprised. "Wh-What's your name?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hanabi. "Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage at your service!"

Hanabi smiled as well. "Hanabi Hyuuga, I really don't have a goal…"

Hiashi smirked. This was his chance to kill the demon. "Because she seems to align with pieces of trash like you!"

Naruto growled as released some KI of his own. "She is your daughter! How can you possibly treat her like that!? She was just trying to do the right thing!"

Hiashi had enough of this foolishness. Not only did his first daughter failed and disappointed him, his second daughter is doing the same. The Head of the Clan did say that one slip up from Hanabi and she was getting sealed. At this point, Neji would be a more promising Clan Head. Hiashi stared deep into Naruto's eyes and remembered why he hated the boy. His wife gave him a set of beautiful fraternal twins shortly before the attacks. Unfortunately, his son died, because a stray attack from the Kyuubi hit the Hyuuga house hold. While there were many injured, there was only one death.

Naruto noticed the pure rage on the Clan Head's face right now. "Why are you so mad!? What did I do to make you hate me!? What did I do to make everyone hate me!?"

Hiashi ground his teeth. "You… You killed so many people."

Hanabi shook her head, still trying cope with the speech her father just gave her. _He… killed?_

Naruto was just as confused. "I've never killed a single person in my life!"

Hiashi began laughing insanely. "You've never killed!? Stop lying! 12 years ago, you attacked the village, and killed countless people. You are the Kyuubi that killed my son!"

Hanabi felt her brain go into overload, the only coherent thought being; _I… had… brother… killed… Kyuubi… Naruto._ Hanabi felt her body get hot as her breathing rate increased.

Naruto shook his head. "Lies! I would never harm a person…" But for the first time Naruto doubted himself. He was supposedly born the same day that Kyuubi attacked the village but he had no parents and almost everybody hated him, with the exception of a few kids and even fewer adults. "But, what if I don't remember…"

Hiashi smirked. "So, you finally admitted to attacking the village. The punishment for mass slaughter in this village is death! I shall deliver that sentence for you!" Hiashi activated his bloodline as he was about to attack Naruto with a chakra filled hand.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she saw what her father was about to do. "Naruto! No!" Naruto suddenly turned around to face Hanabi as Hiashi began thrusting forward. Hanabi began panicking as she began hyperventilating, which caused Naruto to kneel at her level just in time for Hiashi to miss and release a huge amount of chakra in midair and because Hiashi did not meet the resistance he was expecting, he tripped and fell as Naruto threw a few of his patented screaming sticky stink flash and chakra smoke bombs, some of which were timed to go off consecutively so that when the effects of one ended, another went off as well.

Naruto may not have been the brightest academically or fighting, he does have a knack for traps and tactical weapons when in a pinch. He discovered that certain bombs were only effective against certain Shinobi, so why couldn't he just cover the whole shebang with one bomb? He had requested such a weapon at the local weapon shop where he met Tenten. Tenten did not see the use in picking on a kid and even was disgusted by it and even liked how the kid thought. So she promised to come up with such a weapon and at long last, she finished 3 full sets of prototypes. She wanted Naruto to secretly test them out. That was a week ago, and now Naruto had the chance to use it.

To say it worked was an understatement. All of Hiashi's senses were overloaded and all he knew he had let his guard down and he did not know where he got such weapons.

* * *

Hinata couldn't move or breathe. She had no idea what just happened. She wanted to help her little sister, but two things stopped her, one she knew that Hanabi hated her and two, Naruto was there. Hinata hated that she was so impassive she wanted to stand for Naruto, but something was stopping her. Hinata snapped out of it to follow Naruto. She wanted to know what Naruto was going to do.

* * *

Hanabi felt her heart racing, her mind was a mess her chest hurt and her vision was blurring. Hanabi tried to focus her vision to see who was carrying her and saw it was Naruto. Her heart would have skipped a beat if she wasn't hyperventilating and she was sure she was having a panic or anxiety attack as well or perhaps all three. Hanabi clutched onto the nearest thing she can. She was really scared. This has never happened to her. She really thought she was going to die unable to get out her last words.

Naruto searched for a minute before finding and landing a nearby clearing next to a tree and laid Hanabi down carefully so that her back was supported by the tree as he pried Hanabi's (who was really strong apparently) hands off of him.

Hanabi desperately tried to hold on to the comfort she desperately needed. Even if it was someone she just met, she wanted to at least have someone to be with her when her life ended. At least that way, she knew someone cared but now she was alone. She tried to listen for Naruto but couldn't hear anything as her eardrums pounded and her. While she didn't process these thoughts coherently, these feelings were there and that only seemed to make her condition worse as her breathing got worse and tears began falling from her face. She was really scared.

Naruto quickly searched through his pack to find a paper bag and nodded. Naruto then noticed that Hanabi fell over as he saw that she was crying clutching her chest. He quickly supported her back with his body and put the bag in her hand and held it there. "Hanabi, I want you to breathe into the bag 6-12 times before trying to control your breath."

Hanabi was surprised by the sudden support and had no idea who it was until she barely heard over hearing. While she did not completely understand what Naruto said, but she was glad that he did not abandon her. She nodded as she brought the bag to her face and nose breathed into a couple times before taking normal breaths.

Naruto nodded as he exaggerated slow breathing. "That's it take it easy, slow deep breaths in through the nose out through the mouth." Naruto sucked in air through the nose and released through the mouth. "You could do it Hanabi-Chan." Naruto took a deep breath again.

Hanabi was still severely hyperventilating, breathing into the bag every few breaths but she found Naruto's voice, the rise and fall of his chest and stomach against her head back, respectively, and the sound of his heartbeat was all soothing and comforting and soon she was able to focus her eyes, the pounding of her ears stopped, her mind stopped racing, her breath returned to normal, along with her heartbeat.

Naruto put his arms around Hanabi and smiled as Hanabi finally calmed down and then looked up at Naruto and once again her heart beat skipped and she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Then she noticed how close she was, which only served to make her heart beat fast, not in the same way as when she was hyperventilating. At the same time she felt comfortable in Naruto's arms and lap and she felt her cheeks blush. _What is wrong with me? Why am I reacting this way?_ Hanabi smiled. That was when Naruto's smile faltered.

Hanabi frowned. "Ruto-Kun what's wrong?"

Naruto was confused. "Ruto-Kun?"

Hanabi mentally slapped herself. While she was good at masking her feelings with her face and voice and she can even control stuttering, but it's the words she says that betray her. "Uhhh, it's just a nickname. What? You don't like it?"

Naruto smiled at that. "No I do, like, but if you get to call me Ruto-Kun, then I get to call you Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi's cheeks flared at her nickname. "Sounds great." She did not know why but she wanted Naruto to hold her tighter. _If I had not gone through emotion control training, I probably would have been just like Hinata… who is obsessed with this boy… Oh Kami! Am I in love with him!?_ One look into his deep and bright blue eye told her yes. "You still didn't answer my question.

Naruto sighed. "Your father was right."

Hanabi was confused. Then she remembered the whole reason why she was hyperventilating. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto could not help it but feel tears in his eye. "I am a monster. I have no parents and I was born the day of the attack. What if the Fourth Hokage wasn't successful in killing the demon? Instead, he transformed into a baby. Oh Kami, what if I did kill hundreds of innocent people. Didn't your father say that Hinata was born with a twin brother? What the- I killed a baby! What? No! That's not possible!" Naruto felt tears stream his face. _SLAP!_ Naruto looked stunned at Hanabi. _Did she just slap me?_

A crying Hanabi all of a sudden clung onto Naruto. "Shut up! You didn't kill anyone and you are not a demon and never were! Stop talking yourself down! Just stop, please stop! Don't believe my father. I've tried so hard to impress him and now he hates me! Oh Kami my father hates me!"

Naruto held the crying Hanabi tightly. "Shh, shh it's ok. I'm sorry about talking myself down, and as for your father, he is a jerk for not seeing you for who you really are, a kind, smart and beautiful girl."

Hanabi sniffled. "I'm a terrible person!"

Naruto. "What are you talking about? You stood up for what was right."

Hanabi shook her head. "I told my sister that she was worthless, beneath the dirt beneath the dirt under my shoe, and that I hated her. I did that to gain recognition from my father. I then realize that he was only proud because I was following after him. After hearing about a son that was killed shortly after birth, I think he was trying to use me and mold me into the son he lost, the son that never got to live. He is right, I am worthless"

Naruto rubbed Hanabi's back. "Nabi-Chan, you are not worthless!"

Hanabi sighed. "Yeah right."

Naruto. "You made me smile. That means you are worth something to me and you can be worth something to other people by being their friend."

Hanabi smiled. "Thanks you."

Naruto smiled. "No problem. Hey listen if you can't handle being at home, living with your father, you can come live with me.

Hanabi's eye widened as her face suddenly turned. "Wh-What?"

Naruto smiled. "You heard me, well after packing your stuff up. Only if you want to, or if everything at home just gets too much for you, you can just crash at my place. I'm offering this so you won't have to be with your father."

Hanabi nodded. _He wants me to live with him? Oh Kami!_ "Alright, I'll think about it… Thank you for the offer. I guess I'll go home for now…"

Naruto nodded as he got face level to Hanabi. "If you have any problems, you can talk to me, I'll help you get through whatever is troubling you."

Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun."

Naruto smile as well as he hugged Hanabi. "No problem Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi's face once again turned red. _He's holding me again!_ Hanabi felt warm and truly safe in Naruto's arms. _I want this to last forever!_

Naruto tried to separate, but Hanabi wouldn't let go, in fact she held tighter. _Why is she holding on to me so tightly?_

Hanabi felt Naruto trying to move away, but she held him in place. _I think I'm starting to like you a lot Naruto, just like my sister. She's had so much time to confess it's not even funny. I'm so sorry Nee-Chan, but I have the initiative you lack._ "Hey Ruto-Kun."

Naruto sighed as he tried to separate and this time Hanabi did let go. "Yeah Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Naruto's face turned red. "I-I guess… Wh-What are you tr-trying t-to get at?"

Hanabi's face drew closer to Naruto's till she could feel his breath on her lips.

* * *

Hinata sighed in relief. _Whew! Naruto-Kun stopped Imouto-Chan's hyperventilation. Now he is crying?_ Hinata hated seeing him like that, but Hanabi hugged him to make him feel better, then she was crying as well. _What is going on?_ Everything was going by fast and the next thing she knew, Hanabi was bringing her face up to his. _Her face is getting too close, way too close. Don't tell me… Nooo! I have to stop her!_ Hinata rushed in to stop her sister.

* * *

Naruto felt his heart beat so fast. _Is she… Do I want Hanabi as my girlfriend?_ Naruto stared deeply into Hanabi's eyes as they were getting closer. _Yes, I do want her…_

It took one look for Hanabi to know that he wanted her as well and it was not just because she was about kiss him. 'About to' is the key phrase because right before their lips touched, Hanabi felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and yank her away. Hanabi did not even need to see the person who did that to know who it was. _Dammit! I should have known she was watching!_ "What the hell Nee-Chan!?"

Naruto was startled by the sudden appearance of Hinata. "Hi-Hinata-Chan what are you doing here?"

Hinata dangerously narrowed her eyes. "What were you two thinking!? Naruto! You should know better than to take advantage of a young girl! Hanabi! You know you shouldn't be doing stuff like that!"

Naruto groaned. "She's only three years younger than me! That's a reasonable age difference!

Hanabi smirked. "Yeah! This is our business, not yours so butt off!"

Hinata shook her head. "I will not allow this! I know it may not seem like it but I'm trying to prevent you from doing something stupid."

Hanabi laughed. "Like what, stealing Ruto-Kun from you!?"

Naruto's eye widened. "So you both-"

Hinata's face turned red. "I have no idea what you are talking about! You two aren't in love, it's just hormones! And what do you mean by Ruto-Kun!?"

Hanabi smirked. She had her sister on edge… and just one more push wouldn't hurt. "Oh yeah? Well Ruto-Kun offered to let me move in with him!"

Hinata immediately seethed at Naruto. "He what!?"

Naruto backed off with his hands in front of himself. "I-I uuhhm only offered th-that because uuuhhhh…" _Come on brain help me out here! Well let's try saying-_

Hinata only increased the intensity of her stare. "Well!?"

_Duuuuhhhhh! Of course…_

Hinata looked like she was about to strangle Naruto. "You have a count of three to answer me. One…"

Naruto suddenly stumbled over his words.

Hinata stepped closer. "I couldn't hear you! Two!"

Naruto. "We-Well I offered be-because I th-thought yo-your little sister m-might be lo-lonely." Before Naruto even finished that sentence he knew he done fucked up. _Thanks for everything brain! Your welcome!_

Hinata's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Now you have three seconds to rephrase that!"

Naruto backed away rather scared like. "We-Well, do-don't you think y-you a-are just being a bit jealous?" _You know what brain, fuck you! You're the retard that says the worst shit out loud. Why the hell am I cussing myself out? Is Hinata trying to poke me!?_

Hinata. "Jealous!? I'll show you jealous!" With that Hinata went out to give Naruto a good Jyuuken strike to the chest when her sister came out of nowhere and did a few Jyuuken strikes to her arm before Naruto barely dodged.

Hanabi glared at her sister. "Naruto is right, aren't acting a bit jealous and quite frankly controlling?"

Hinata growled. "I'm not jealous! I'm just angry! Angry that you managed to get into the arms of my love before I did!"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "That is what jealousy is! Quite frankly you had a long time and many chances at trying to be with him! It's your fault for not taking the initiative!"

Hinata laughed. "Well now he knows and now that he does know, I'm pretty sure he wants to be with me, not someone who considers passing time as tea parties!"

Hanabi shook her head. "Come one! I saw it in his eyes. Ruto-Kun wants to be with me and not some bitch who faints at the very sight of him!"

Naruto could only stare dumbly at what was going. Two sisters were fighting to see who would go out with him and he had the feeling it was about to get nasty and if he didn't get out of there soon, he would be in the middle of that nastiness. He has seen girl fights go down and they were not pretty and he was pretty sure a fight between sisters was way worse. So with that he slowly backed away, hoping to escape. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

Hinata growled. "What did you just call me!?

Hanabi smirked. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

Hinata tackled Hanabi grabbing her hair. "Oh I'll kill you!"

Hanabi clawed at her sister's face. "Yeah right! You couldn't even hit the Brightside of a brick wall, and if by the off you chance you did, you will break your arm and bitch about it!"

Hinata tried to strike Hanabi with a Jyuuken and realized her arm was still recovering. "Dammit!"

Hanabi dodged it and had an idea. "Why are we fighting about this? We can just have Ruto-Kun decide who he wants!"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah… that does sound like a good idea."

Naruto was so close to escaping and all of a sudden both sisters were staring at him. "Well, Naruto-Kun, who are you going to choose? I hope you are smart and choose someone your own age!"

Hanabi got closer to Naruto. "Ruto-Kun, remember how close we were before that vixen interrupted us?"

Naruto was now under the paralyzing gaze of the Hyuuga sisters. "Uhhhmmm…" _Come on brain! Please don't fail me now!_

* * *

**A/N I know this was a bit Hanabi/Naruto centric but that was the intention for this first chapter. As for Hinata's complete 180 in her personality, well when you see your true love about to kiss someone else, what would you do? Alright everybody what did you all think? Am I good at comedy? Who do you think Naruto will choose? (Not a vote, just to clarify) How did I do on this?**

**Remember to R&R and as always, this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. Idea

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 2 to 'All's Fair in Love and War'! Italics mean thoughts and let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Naruto really had no idea what to do. How did he go from rescuing a girl three years younger to the aforementioned girl and her older sister, who was about his age, forcing him to decide between the two. _Damn… this is going to be bad if I don't answer. I need time to think and I don't really know them that well._

Hanabi moved in closer. "Well?"

Hinata moved closer as well. "What's your decision?"

Naruto shook his head. "I-I uuuhhh." _More time, don't know them well. There has to be a solution to fix both things… I got it!_ "Uuuuhhh, how about I go on a date with the both of you, separately of course, and from there I can make a decision."

Hinata smiled. _Oh no. That is a terrible idea… but I have to get Naruto to like me._ "Ok I like that idea."

Hanabi on the other hand was not one to lay low and bite the bullet, though she did like the idea of a guaranteed date with him, but not the fact that she had to share for a day. Then there was the potential of not even being chosen. "You've got to be kidding me! Not only is that the dumbest thing you can do, everyone will be thinking that you will be nailing both of us!"

Hinata's face instantly turned into a tomato. "I-Imouto-Chan!"

Naruto laughed. "If anyone asks, we are just friends having a nice lunch."

Hanabi crossed her arms. "You have the worst ideas ever…"

Naruto smirked. "Well, if you don't want to go so much, I guess I'll have to date your sister first, then I'll date you, how does that sound?"

Hanabi was stunned. "WHAT!?" _He's picking her over me? No, he likes her better. Of course though, he has known or at least known of her existence longer than mine…_ That thought still did not bring comfort to Hanabi. "Wh-Why?"

Naruto frowned. "Because, Nabi-Chan, you don't like the idea so I'll give you time to prepare yourself and think it over while Hinata-Chan over here has agreed to it."

Hanabi sighed in relief. _That's right, he gave me a nickname and not her… I still may have my chance._ "Fine… I'll go after you're done with the terrible date you are about to go on."

Naruto smiled. "Hinata-Chan, how does tonight at 8:00 sound?"

Hinata happily nodded. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good." _Kami! That's late, and a bit sudden being today… Why not tomorrow or something?_

Naruto smiled. "Alright, I was thinking that we should go to IIchiraku's Ramen." _Not a place to date, but I am noticing something though. I really hope she doesn't say yes._

Hanabi face palmed when the words came out of Naruto's mouth. _Baka! Why at a Ramen stand? At least the local Barbecue or something!_

Hinata shuffled her feet and looked down. _I was kind of hoping to go to a real restaurant, but if this is what he wants…_ "S-Sure, I'll be there!"

Hanabi almost missed the slight frown that appeared on Naruto's face… almost. _Was he testing her?_ "Go where you two want I'll just go… Dang it!"

Naruto looked up. "What is it Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi sighed as she hung her head. "I have no place to go! My father will be there and he… he will probably seal me."

Naruto nodded. "It's alright, you can live with me if you want, though I highly doubt that Hiashi will take too kindly to having an heiress missing.."

Hinata shook her head. _And I'll have to take his wrath. I always do… But I don't want to impede upon Naruto's apartment, it's small as it is…_ Hinata struggled over in her mind until she felt that it would be better to ask for help "Wh-What about me?"

Naruto thought about it. _Huh… there isn't that much room in my apartment, though I can probably fit two guests in there somewhere…_ "Yeah, I guess you can stay for tonight as well. Though both of you will have to face your father."

Hinata shrunk in on herself and simply nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Hanabi simply shook her head. "No! Are you crazy!? You saw what happened!"

Naruto smiled and put his hand on Hanabi's head. "Don't worry, I'll be there as well. I will make sure that he will not land a hand on either of you when his intention is to harm."

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "And how do you expect to protect me from a Clan Head, who happens to be my father?"

Naruto thought on that and frowned. "I do not know… but if it really has to come down to it, run. I'll distract him. I do not wish to see harm befall on either of you."

Both sisters smiled at that. Hinata nodded. "Ummm, what about to wear?"

Naruto then handed both of the girls his money. "Go shopping for your dates. Nabi-Chan, remember we have not got a location our date yet, so choose your dress wisely."

Hinata nodded. "O-Ok."

Hanabi shook her head. "What about you? What are you going to wear?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. I already have a few outfits."

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "Baka! I'm not talking about that eye wrenching orange jacket!"

Naruto shrugged at that.

Hanabi was about to say something, but instead closed her mouth. _I don't care how he dresses on my sister's date, but he'd better dress nicely for mine!_

Naruto smiled. "Alright have fun you two!" With that Naruto jumped away from the two, finally glad to be out of the situation. _Geez, I was so close to being target practice… Good job brain! Your welcome!_

Hanabi smiled and nodded before realizing what Naruto just did. "Nee-Chan?"

Hinata looked at her sister. "Yeah?"

Hanabi hung her head. "Ruto-Kun bailed on shopping with us didn't he?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Hiashi growled as he stood before the three elders of Konoha.

Koharu shook her head. "Not only did you reveal a class-S secret right in front of your own daughter, you tried to kill one named Uzumaki Naruto, fully well knowing that the Kyuubi will likely be released in the event of his death."

Hiashi curled his hands into a fist. "The little demon attacked me!"

Homura frowned. "This does not explain why you revealed a forbidden secret!"

Hiashi scrunched up his face. "My daughter was trying to be friends with such a demon and so I had to explain why she should not be friends with him."

Koharu sadly hung her head. "We want what is best for dear Naruto and certainly attacking him such a manner usually warrants the death penalty."

Hiashi gulped. _They won't actually…_

Homura continued. "Unfortunately you are a Clan Head so we cannot exactly kill you…yet."

Danzo cleared his throat. "If I may interject. Maybe we could think of this as survival training. With him being so isolated and having a lack of friendship, it will be easy for me to mold him into a perfect Shinobi, and if he can learn to control the Kyuubi, he will be the perfect weapon. So with that, maybe Hiashi's attack on Naruto may be a blessing in disguise, though I would be ashamed for not only being downed by a 12 year old, you have 'The all seeing eye'. You should have been able to counter him easily, instead you lost him. While the embarrassment alone should be punishment enough, rules are rules though, you should be punished, but not in death."

Homura nodded his head. "So we have decided that you be stripped of you Clan name, Byakugan sealed and we shall personally appoint the new temporary Clan Head. You can still teach your techniques, but not your ideals. For that we shall keep a close watch. It would be wise to treat your daughters with respect from now on as one of them alone can decide whether to bring you back into the clan, as a Main House or a Branch House member. Should they pass away before making that decision, your sight and chakra will be sealed you and your future, if you have any after the fact will be doomed to live blind, chakra-less and Clan-less."

Hiashi's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that! You are interfering with Clan Law!"

Koharu frowned. "A more mercy fate would be death no? But you have indeed broke a Class-S law, which is higher than Clan Law, so punishment must therefore be just as harsh and appropriate, meaning when you revealed that secret, Clan Law was thrown out of the question and you have brought shame upon your family. I'm sure Hinata or Hanabi would be glad that you are now out of the picture, considering how you treat them."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "How would you know how I treat my daughters?"

Homura laughed. "You forget, we have Anbu following Naruto everywhere. Everything that happened was reported to us, including words that were exchanged."

Hiashi growled. "You will have to realize the far reaching consequences of removing me as the Head Clan?"

Danzo stared at Hiashi, as if his eyes were trying to bore his soul. "Like what?"

Hiashi smirked. "Glad you asked. The Hyuuga Elders have been trying years to uproot me and use one of my daughters as their puppet. Hinata has been way too kind and caring, causing her to be way too submissive, so I decided to focus on Hanabi, because she is stronger willed than her sister. I thought perhaps that she would be able to do what I couldn't, defy the elders. I must say, I was pretty pissed when she defied _my_ orders but now that I think about it, I'm certainly hoping that she would use that defiance against the elders when she does become head."

Koharu sighed. "Should she become Clan Head, Hanabi's marriage arrangement should come into consideration."

Hiashi nodded. "According to tradition, she would be wed to Neji."

Homura sighed. "I don't know about Hanabi, but he despises Hinata. Should she be head, along with the pressures of the duties that comes with being Head, she will have to deal with his hateful nature and the oppressive Clan Council."

Koharu put her hand to her chin. "And we cannot know who to trust to go against the Council."

Hiashi nodded. "Exactly."

Danzo sighed. "Hmmm that is certainly a problem. The three of us must talk this situation over and come up with an appropriate punishment for you."

Hiashi bowed his head. "Thank you honorable Elders."

* * *

Hanabi and Hinata arrived at Naruto's with their recently bought dresses in possession. Naruto looked up and smiled. "You two done?"

Hanabi nodded with a smile. "Yes and I will not let you see me in it until our date!"

Hinata smiled. "Well I should get changed. What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm going in this."

Hanabi face faulted. _I really, really, REALLY hope to Kami that he is testing her._

Hinata simply smiled and nodded her head. "I-It's fine." _Oh Kami, he's terrible when it comes to dates… but still, I want to be with him… I guess I have to accept it._

Naruto smiled. "Alright then, go get changed."

Hinata nodded. "Alright," Then she walked off to get changed.

Hanabi sighed when she left. "Are you an idiot, or are you trying to test her?"

Naruto smirked and put his finger on her forehead. "That is something for you to figure out."

Hanabi was blushing when she growled and pushed Naruto's finger out of the way. "Baka… If you didn't realize it, she's way too submissive. That fight we had earlier, I don't what went through her mind but that was odd behavior coming from her."

Naruto simply smiled. "Really? How interesting..."

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "So you are not going to tell me whether you are acting like a baka or you are just a baka."

It was a statement and definitely not a question. Naruto put on a confused look. "I don't know what you are talking about Nabi-Chan. I really don't."

Hanabi sighed in frustration. _He's either really good at this or simply an idiot and I can't even tell!_

Naruto looked up when Hinata walked into the room. She wore a navy blue dress with a knee length skirt. "You look nice Hinata-Chan."

Hinata smiled and tilted her head. "Thanks." _Anything fancier then I would probably be out of place._

Hanabi sighed. _I do not plan on going somewhere so casual… That's why I got this nice dress._

Naruto looked up at the clock. "Oh! Look at the time! We'd better get going. Be good Nabi-Chan!"

Hanabi stuck out her tongue at Naruto. "I'll try."

With that the house was empty. Then it struck Hanabi like a ton of bricks. "What am I going to do now!?"

* * *

Naruto looked over at Hinata. _Maybe I should stop testing her so much, might ruin the purpose of the date. I probably even went too far with the whole dress up thing… She clearly is way too submissive. Maybe even with the restaurant choice. Gah! I shouldn't have done this at all, I feel like a manipulative asshole now, but I do not plan on taking advantage of it, but it will be hard not to when all she will do is agree with me, even if I do ask her directly. I can only see disaster going down that way. On the other hand, she is kind and sweet and who knows, maybe I can help her out of her shell, help her become someone strong. Let's see what this date holds, shall we?_

Hinata noticed Naruto staring at her and tried so hard not to faint. "N-Naruto, wh-why are you staring at me?"

Naruto smiled. "I was? Sorry I was just thinking."

Hinata only smiled. "About what?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "About how this date will go."

Hinata looked ahead at their destination. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Naruto nodded and looked at the Ramen Stand with a smile. _Conversation check!_

When the two arrived Teuchi greeted them with a smile. "Hey Naruto-Kun! How are you doing!"

Naruto nodded. "I'm doing great! In fact I'm on a date with Hinata-Chan here. Hey where is Aya-Chan?"

Teuchi pointed in the back. "Ayame-Chan is the back, preparing the ingredients for tonight's customers."

Hinata hung her head slightly. _So he gives another a girl a nickname… I hope she isn't pretty._ Hinata ate her words when Ayame walked from the back. "Naruto-Kun! Did I just here what I just heard? That you are on a date!?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yup! But it's a bit complicated. You see Hinata-Chan and her little sister Hanabi-Chan fought over me, so I came with the idea of going on separate dates, and see how they go."

Teuchi laughed. "Why not choose both!?"

Hinata went red, Naruto's thoughts were thrown into a loop and Ayame elbowed Teuchi in the side. "Father! That's not even right!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, won't work out."

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed. "I may not know much about Clan laws in general but an heir or heiress cannot become Clan Head when he or she marries outside of the Clan."

With that realization, all of Hinata's motivations came to halt. _He's right. If he chooses me, I can never become Clan Head, although I was tossed aside, with the recent fight Tou-Sama and Hanabi-Chan had, I might make it after all… At the same time, I want Naruto…_

Naruto looked worriedly at Hinata. "You ok Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata looked up and sighed. "No, not really. I just realized that I can't fulfill both of my dreams."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hinata closed her eyes. "I cannot be with you and be Clan Head at the same time."

Naruto nodded. _So her dream is to become Clan Head… I might have to take that in consideration with my decision._

Ayame smiled comfortingly at Hinata. "It's ok, just follow your heart, and I'm sure you can make the right choice."

Hinata nodded her head. _One problem with that though. Naruto-Kun's making the decision…_

Teuchi clapped his hands with a loud exclamation. "Enough chitchat! It's time for your orders! "What'll you have Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the menu and her eyes widened at the variety of Ramen. _So many choices…_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Inability to make decisions, submissive, I think it's a self-confidence issue and it likely stems from the fact that her father practically disowned her._ "Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata looked up. "Y-Yes?"

Naruto put on a comforting smile. "I know you can make a choice. I believe in you."

As cheesy as it sounded, it worked. Hinata smiled at that and looked at the menu once again and spotted Chicken Ramen. _Not original, but I think I might like it._ "Chicken Ramen please."

Naruto nodded and smiled while he noticed the slight emphasis on 'please'. "There we go I knew you could do it." So _she makes sure she is polite._

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "No problem Hinata-Chan! Oh yeah! One Miso please." _Can't eat like I usually do, this is a date._

* * *

Hiashi entered the house quite frankly a bit irritated. Not only was his honor on the line, but the entire fate of the Hyuuga Clan was determinant on whether the old geezers would let him stay as the Clan Head. _Still, maybe I should have done something else other than ostracizing Hinata to stop the Elders from controlling her. That sounds like stupid excuse to abuse her. I feel like a total ass. Still, I probably have promoted Hanabi but then they would have used Clan Law and stuck with 'First Born' anyways… Speaking of my daughters, where are they? Hanabi is probably still with Naruto and Hinata probably followed him._

Neji just happened to be in the room when he saw Hiashi and bowed. "Hello Hiashi-Sama."

Hiashi nodded. "Can you go to Naruto's house to see if my daughters are there. If they are they can stay there for the night but they have to come back to me tomorrow."

Neji was confused. He thought that the Clan Head would be demanding his daughters back unless… "You got into a fight with Hanabi didn't you?"

Hiashi sighed and nodded. "Yes I have. I need her as the Clan Head and she can't do that if she is afraid of me."

Neji nodded. He was way too familiar with the situation at hand. "Like I said you should have treated Hinata better and now you were forced in treating Hanabi like shit. I shall inform them of their choice."

Hiashi nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

Neji nodded as he walked off to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Hanabi huffed as she looked at the clock. _It's late, they should be done by now… It would suck if father decided to send someone here to get us. I'd imagine he'd get even more pissed if he found out that I was left alone. Not that I mind being alone in a house late at night._

At that thought Hanabi heard the doorbell ring. With a smile she got up. "Coming!" _Though I would be happy if had company._ After she finished that thought, Hanabi opened the door.

Neji walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After he heard a 'Coming!' he decided to wait. After a few footsteps were heard, the door opened.

* * *

**A/N I don't like this fic too much, though I will finish it! Sorry for the long time it took for me to post this. I really had some difficulty to decide what to write next. Oh yeah, another reason why it took so long is that I went to Six Flags New England the past couple days and I'm going to go repeatedly over the summer. Ummmm what else, what else... Oh yeah! Poll up to see who is going to go to Connecticon as I will be working there, if I don't have a job by then. Please vote!**

**Alright remember to R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
